


Online relationship AU

by JasmineBaggins



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineBaggins/pseuds/JasmineBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On tumblr I was prompted to do Ron/Hermione as an online relationship and this happened. If something is spelled wrong, remember that they are chatting. Also, remember that it's the late 90's, so old emoticons/chatspeak=totally relevant. ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online relationship AU

OxfordComma79: It’s awful, really. It’s a box quite like this one, but you just sort of…you sit there. You’re not doing anything. It’s boring. You don’t want your dad to get one, trust me.

Knight2Bishop: But what does it doooo??????!!!!

OxfordComma79: Just one question mark would be sufficient, Ron. 

Knight2Bishop: wOuLd iT/////?????? 473JOWEJCOM4

Knight2Bishop: ;P

Knight2Bishop: <3

Knight2Bishop: :*

Knight2Bishop: 8=====>

OxfordComma79: …

Knight2Bishop: Too far? 

OxfordComma79: lol

Knight2Bishop: You never answered my question, btw. 

OxfordComma79: It’s like reading a book, but it’s just all there for you, the pictures, the subtext, everything. No puzzling. And it’s rubbish books most of the time. The only work is finding something decent to watch and then next thing you know, you’ve spent three hours in a haze watching modeling contests. 

Knight2Bishop: That sounds brilliant. 

OxfordComma79: Ronald!

Knight2Bishop: Hold on, I’m ordering one right now. Do you reckon amazon takes galleons? 

OxfordComma79: …

Knight2Bishop: Kidding! Merlin’s bum! And stop responding to everything with “…”

OxfordComma79: They’re called elipsis or occasionally, an ellipsis mark. 

Knight2Bishop: Or ellipses because some people argue that three dots=plural. 

Knight2Bishop: I, too, know basic grammar. 

OxfordComma79: I never said you didn’t!

Knight2Bishop: Suuuure. 

Knight2Bishop: …

Knight2Bishop: Well, also I keep wikipedia open when we chat. 

OxfordComma79: <3

Knight2Bishop: <3 <3 <3

OxfordComma79: Is it too serious to just throw in that I miss you? 

Knight2Bishop: Hermione, I miss you so much I can barely stand it. If you didn’t enchant this thing, I honestly don’t know what I would do. It is unfucking believable that we can’t apparate where you are and I just…I know your parents need you and obviously my family needs me but I…even if we hadn’t gotten together, I am just not used to having you so far for so long and it’s awful, really and truly awful. 

OxfordComma79: That’s the longest thing you’ve ever sent to me. 

Knight2Bishop: Typing is stupid. 

OxfordComma79: We used to write letters. 

Knight2Bishop: Also stupid. 

Knight2Bishop: ERUGH. 

Knight2Bishop: I have to go. I wouldn’t but it’s George. 

OxfordComma79: I understand, of course. 

Knight2Bishop: I’ll BBL. 

OxfordComma79: Right, I’ll probably be on. 

Knight2Bishop: KK

Knight2Bishop: BBL means “be back later” btw.

OxfordComma79: I know. 

Knight2Bishop: btw means by the way

OxfordComma79: Get going, will you?

Knight2Bishop: I love you. 

OxfordComma79: I really, really love you too. 

Knight2Bishop: One really is sufficient. ;P

OxfordComma79: No, it isn’t.


End file.
